1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a gasket. More particularly, the invention relates to a radio frequency and electromagnetic interference gasket for a RJ45 cable connector.
2. Background Art
RJ45 is a standard type of connector for network cables. The connector has eight pins to which the wire strands of a cable interface electrically. As operating frequencies increase, reducing Electromagnetic interference (EMI) becomes more important. Although EMI affects different types of cable connectors, RJ45 connectors are particularly susceptible to EMI due to their high operating frequency. EMI shielded cables and connector assemblies are frequently used for the transmission of data signals between programmable instruments, such as computers and the like, as well as in other environments in which electrical and electromagnetic radiation can be expected to interfere with the electrical signals carried by the interconnecting cables and connector assemblies. Shielding has been used for years in electrical connectors to keep unwanted radio frequency and RFI/EMI and electromagnetic pulses (EMP) from interfering with signals carried by contacts in connectors. In a simple case, EMI is reduced by mounting or connecting the RJ45 connector to a printed circuit board, which is a ground plane. When the shell of the RJ45 connector is electrically referenced to the ground plane, the shell of the RJ45 connector itself may become a significant source of EMI energy and contribute EMI energy to the shield of the inserted video cable.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a gasket on a connector, such as an RJ45 connector, that reduces EMI.